


Boundaries

by R_S_B



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Episode s02e06 Paradigm Shift, M/M, Smut, The Expanse Fandom Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Amos finds a way to resolve the tension that’s been hanging between them. But nothing’s really changed right? It’s just sex after all.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/gifts).



> Takes places during the episode Paradigm Shift. Written for Tabbystardust for The Expanse Fandom Exchange.

They’d been getting along well recently, maybe too well, really.

_That’s cus I like you, brother._

What did that even _mean_ , coming from him? Alex never knew quite what to make of Amos. He just didn’t respond to things the same way normal people did. But it wasn’t just words. Recently, he’d been _touching_ him more. At first he’d thought it was just the whole crew getting along better. Becoming friends.

Becoming _family_.

But the concepts of “friends” and “family” didn’t have the same boundaries for Amos as they did for other people.

So of course things had to get weird.

First it was “I didn’t want to hurt you.” Then it was the incident in the bar, coming to his rescue like he was a fucking damsel in distress. Then just now: 

_The way I see it, there's only three kinds of people in this world, bad ones, ones you follow, and ones you need to protect._

_So I’m the one you need to protect?_

_That’s nothing to be ashamed of._

Of course he wouldn’t think so. Amos wasn’t capable of feeling shame.

_I’m a big boy, Amos,_ he’d insisted _. I can fight my own battles._

Alex shook his head and blew out a breath in irritation. Dwelling on it wasn’t going to help. Hopefully he’d convinced Amos to back off. Then the sound of a fist pounding on his door made him jerk around in surprise.

The door opened automatically to reveal Amos standing in the doorway.

_Fuck_.

Before Alex could shut the door in his face, Amos opened his mouth. “I’m sorry.”

Alex frowned. That wasn’t what he was expecting. “What?”

“I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Then Amos leaned in and kissed him.

In an instant, two things happened. First, Alex felt a sharp twinge of desire in his abdomen and his dick twitched in anticipation. Second, Alex shoved Amos back hard, although the bigger man didn’t move far. It was like trying to move a boulder.

“What the fuck was that? I told you, I don’t need you to protect me.”

Amos just grinned, unfazed by the raised voice, and Alex wanted to punch him. Then he leaned in. “I heard you,” Amos whispered, so close he could feel his breath on his cheeks. “I don’t fuck people who aren’t strong enough to take it from me.”

_Oh_.

Then Amos’ mouth was on his again, and he was shoved roughly against the crash couch behind him. His brain struggled to catch up, but his body did not. His hands twisted in Amos’ jumpsuit and he returned the kiss hungrily. When Amos pulled away, he began to protest, but Amos smiled at him reassuringly and slid his hands down Alex’s body as he dropped to his knees.

“Wa--wait,” Alex began, brain finally catching up. “Are we sure this is a good idea?”

Amos looked up at him from his knees. “Why not?” he shrugged. “It’s just sex. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Sex had never worked that way for Alex, but in his current state, he didn’t take much convincing. Alex shook his head. “Whatever you say, pod'na.”

Amos grinned, then those skillful hands made quick work of Alex’s pants. Amos’ hands were warm and dry and calloused and one of them coiled around his dick. He was hard in no time, Amos’ expert strokes bringing him quickly to attention. Alex tried not to think about where Amos had gotten so proficient at this, then his mouth closed over Alex’s aching cock, and he lost the ability to think about anything at all.

Alex had thought Amos’ hands were talented, but his tongue was a revelation. He took Alex’s entire length into his mouth easily, tongue sliding along the underside of his cock, and Alex clutched at the edge of the crash couch, fingers gripping it tightly. “Fuck,” he muttered. Then suddenly louder, exploding from him, “Fuck!” _Not yet_. “Fuck! I’m--” Amos didn’t hesitate, smoothly swallowing Alex’s load. When he was done, Alex was breathing hard and it took a moment for him to be able to speak again. “Sorry. It-it’s been a while.”

Amos didn’t look concerned. “No wonder you’re so tense. Everyone needs a good fuck every once and awhile.” He smiled, then his tongue darted out, catching a drop of cum had that escaped his lips.

Alex didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. He sagged against the crash couch like he’d just run a marathon. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d closed his eyes, until he opened them, suddenly noticing that Amos was standing up and removing his jumpsuit. “My turn.” For a moment Alex didn’t know what he wanted, but Amos grabbed him and spun him around, pushing him over the couch. Amos’ hands were on his ass and his dick slid experimentally against his cheeks. “Do you have any lube?”

“Really know how to romance a boy, don’t you?” Alex laughed.

Amos paused. “Did you want romance?” He sounded confused but also legitimately concerned.

“No,” Alex muttered. “It was a joke.”

“Oh.” He paused only for a beat. “Do you have lube?”

“Ye-yeah. In that little drawer next to the couch,” he said, gesturing with one hand.

Amos took a step back and retrieved the lube. Alex watched, noting the way the muscles in his shoulders and back rippled as he bent over, the way his erect cock bobbed proudly between his legs. He usually preferred women, but damned if Amos wasn't a fine looking man. A shiver ran through him as he watched Amos drip lube onto two thick fingers.

Then Amos was behind him again, and those two fingers were working their way into his ass. Alex groaned roughly and tried to relax his muscles. It’s been a long time since he’d done this and his body wasn’t used to it. But Amos was nothing if not skilled and it seemed like no time at all before Alex was pushing himself back onto those fingers, instinctively wanting _more_.

Amos pulled his fingers out, and when he replaced them with his cock, Alex couldn’t breathe for a moment. He’d thought he was ready, but Amos’ cock stretched him wider than his fingers had. His cock was big, of _course_ it was big, everything about the man was big. But _fuck_ he felt so tight and so full and part of him was afraid it was too much, but it felt too good to ask him to stop. The line between pleasure and pain felt hazy as Amos pulled back and pushed back in.

Alex groaned raggedly.

Amos pulled out and pushed back in.

Slowly.

Smoothly.

Again.

Again.

Then Alex could finally breathe again, and fuck it felt good and YES and MORE and FUCK.

Amos gripped his hips and thrusted harder, but Alex was ready for it now, and he moaned, pushing back into it. There was one last pause as Amos readjusted himself, mag-boots clicking as they detached and reconnected to the floor, then he was pounding into Alex furiously.

Amos was fucking him so hard, it felt like he was going to pull him out of his own boots. They were still solidly connected to the floor, but inside the boots, he was on his toes. Behind him, Amos started to grunt and his fingers dug harder into Alex’s sides. Alex felt light-headed, spots dancing in front of his eyes. He braced himself against the couch and moved back against him with each thrust, increasing the force of Amos’ body slamming into him. Amos groaned and twisted a hand in Alex’s hair. “Fuuuck… _yes_ ,” Amos hissed. Then his hips began to jerk. He let go of Alex’s hair and gripped his waist, burying himself deep.

Amos groaned one last time as he emptied himself into Alex.

Alex flopped onto the crash couch and stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath. Next to him Amos was already pulling his clothes back on. Straightening, he zipped up his jumpsuit. “So, uh,” Amos flashed a smile, “I’ll see you later. If you’re feeling, uh, ‘tense’ again, just let me know.” He winked, and then he was gone, leaving Alex staring after him with a mix of fondness and confusion.

_What did I just get myself into?_


End file.
